A waypoint is a pair of geographical coordinates that identifies a unique geographical position, for example, a specific location on Earth. The geographical coordinates of a waypoint typically define a specific point of longitude and latitude. Optionally, geographical coordinates can include altitude. Multiple waypoints can be used to generate a track path of a trip taken in the past or a trip that is planned for the future.
For example, because a waypoint can represent a geographical position that was reached during a past trip, naming the waypoint can serve as a reminder about that specific location, events that occurred at that specific location, and/or about the overall trip.